Saving You
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: Valon saves Serenity from a few jerks. Now he has to escort her all the way to Domino Square to make sure she stays safe. What happens when they start feeling something for each other?


This is a oneshot for my friend, Zexion's Girlfriend. I had been working on this for awhile now and I liked how it came out. Even though I don't like the way I made Valon and Serenity. Along with Joey. But I still like how it came out, so I'm going to post it since it's a gift for my friend.

Sorry it took forever, Zexion's Girlfriend! But, as you know, I've been really busy with projects and crap. Thanks for supporting me and reviewing my stories. I can't say thank you enough. I hope you like this story, I worked hard on it.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own Valon (wish I did), Serenity, or Joey. I do own Alister and Kaiba! Ha, in my dreams I do. Ahem, let us move away from that now...

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Saving You

A young man gave a tiny huff, running his hand through his spiky hair. Another mumble followed this – gaining more worried glances and suspicious glares from unfamiliar faces. "I really shouldn't 'ave given her 'at motorcycle…" He murmured to himself, but not quiet enough since a group of girls seemed to giggle at his Australian accent.

He couldn't help, but overhear the words "sexy", "cute", and "funny looking". _Wait a second, 'funny lookin'?!_

Another huff came from as he continued on his way, turning down a dark alleyway. His sapphire eyes glanced upwards towards the clear, blue sky. _Ah, 'ho cares what those girlies say?_ His inner voice nagged, _We 'ave got ta find Mai, 'at's the only thing 'at matters._

"Leave me alone!" a fiery feminine voice announced, causing the spiky haired teen to bring his back down to earth. A teenager girl, no younger then him from the looks of it, stood with her back against the wall as three men seemed to be ganging up on her.

"Hmph, give us one good reason, cutie." A gruff voice replied, who seemed to be the ringleader of the small group.

_Guess lookin' for you will 'ave to wait, Mai._

"Easy, chums, you'll 'ave to answer ta me." The three's heads snapped towards his being – seeming to question who he thought he was. "Now, why don't you fellas just turn 'round and leave?"

The two lackeys seemed to snicker. Their ringleader just gave a small tilt of his head. "And if we don't?"

He smirked. "Or else I'll 'ave to kick your bums." Deep down he knew he would be able to take on these three since neither one of them was built in muscle. Well, not as built as his blond friend that was.

A snort seemed to follow before a low 'fine'. However, the look in their eyes told otherwise as they slowly retreated where they had come from.

"Thank you for helping me." The girl in kaki shorts and a short sleeved shirt said, giving him a small bow. "I really appreciate it." Her eyes showed genuine gratitude. He gave a nod, starting to turn back from the direction he had come from. "Um, wait."

Holding back a groan, he turned his head back to her – giving a small smile. "Can I help you with somthin'?" _Please say no, please say no, please say _**no**. All hope vanished as she gave a small nod of the head.

"I was wondering if you could… maybe…" she suddenly became unsure, biting her lip and wringing her hands together. "You could escort me to Domino square!" She bowed as she quickly requested this.

_Well, maybe this will help me find Mai sooner._

"OK." She blinked up at him, as if disbelieving her ears. A smile seemed to grace her beautiful features as she stood, full height, and muttered 'Thank you' over and over again. "Don't worry 'bout it." He began walking, hearing her footsteps fall behind his.

"My name's Serenity."

"Huh?" Again, he paused in mid step.

A giggle, "My name's Serenity. What's yours?" He noted how adorable she seemed when asking him that.

"Me name's Valon." He answered softly, as she smiled a little more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Valon." And he knew from the look in her eyes that she meant it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you don't mind me asking, but are you from Australia?" Serenity's brown eyes glanced up at the taller man beside her. "It's just… you have an accent, so I was just curious. Are you visiting here or did you move here recently?"

"I come here ta visit now and then." It was a white lie. He came to Domino plenty of times back when he was in Doma, searching for the Pharaoh with his two pals: Raph and Alister. Only there was no way he was going to tell someone, whom he just met, the real reason to why he was here.

He noticed how she suddenly beamed. "Me too, mostly to see my brother and spend time with him." That same genuine smile formed on her pink lips. "I'm really lucky to have him for a brother."

She came to a halt, as a display in the window caught her eye.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Valon stared at the plastic deserts, which caused a small growl come from the pits of his stomach. "'at does look pretty good, doesn't it?" A nod came from the girl. "We could get some if you want—" His sentence never finished as she gently grabbed his hand and headed straight in, getting in line behind a few couples and families that were ahead of them.

"I'll pay." Serenity suddenly said, turning back to Valon. "It's the least I could do after what you did for me." The line moved further up and finally letting it be their turn to order and get their ice cream.

The two took a seat at a vacant table, enjoying their sweets and making small talk.

"So why do you want to get ta Domino Square?" Valon placed his spoon in his mouth once asking his question and enjoying the flavor of his ice cream. He took another spoonful and placed it in his mouth again, watching as Serenity seemed slightly surprised.

"I'm meeting my brother and his friends at 2 today, except I got lost and ran into that gang."

His brunette hair shifted as he tilted his head to the side. "It's only 12:30 though." He pointed out, as she gave a soft smile.

"I wanted to get there early."

He felt his mouth form an 'O' before closing it and glancing down at his now-empty cup. _So far I 'aven't seen Mai anywhere._ Valon was pulled away from his thoughts as Serenity made a small gasp, earning his attention right away. "What's the matter?"

Brown eyes looked past his head – out the window. Leaning back in his chair, the Australian shifted his body so he could look out of it from the corner of his eye, a frown deepening at the sight. _Not those three chums again._ His inner voice groaned at the sight of the three thugs from earlier.

"They're really persistent, aren't they?" His sapphire eyes changed back to her form, only to see her head hang and her body slouch.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this…"

Valon blinked, shaking his head. "Don't worry 'bout it. It's no trouble at all, trust me." A reassuring laugh followed this. "If those chums try somethin', they're in for a surprise." Serenity lifted her head at this, her eyes showing uncertainty and an emotion he couldn't identify.

Suddenly standing, he held his hand out to her – she took it and followed. "Just stick close ta me, alright? And you'll be fine. I won't let anythin' happen ta you." He winked and smiled, causing her to smile back and nod.

_I promise._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was only 1 o'clock by now in the afternoon. More people seemed to be emerging from buildings and going into new stores they hadn't visited yet. The two teenagers were window shopping – mostly thanks to Serenity, who couldn't help except notice the cute teddy bears or the kittens or even the yummy foods.

Valon searched the area with his eyes, scanning every nook and cranny of the street to see if the three were still stalking them. They had yet stopped in front of another window, Serenity giving a small squeal about how adorable the stuffed animals looked.

_Don't they ever give up?_ The inner voice whined, as his sapphire eyes landed on three familiar faces.

"Valon, don't you think this one is cute?" Serenity's voice pulled him back, as he turned to stare at the stuffed puppy that was sitting in the center of the animal group. "Aww, he's so adorable and cute." She stared at it, her expression clearly showing how much she wanted it.

Without even thinking, he took her hand in his and led her inside the store. And grabbing the stuffed dog from the window, bring it up to the cashier.

"Um, sir…" the young woman gave an anime sweat drop, "there are stuffed dogs back there." She pointed over to a shelf that held all the cute animals, a row with the same stuffed animal that he was now purchasing.

"She wants 'at one." He countered, as Serenity flushed and gave protests.

The cashier's eyes soften and she smiled. "I see, well then…" she rung up the animal, informing him the price and took his money then giving change back. "Would you like a bag?" She turned to look at Serenity, who flushed even further and shook her head 'no'.

"Please, come again."

Valon handed her the stuffed puppy, as she took it into her arms carefully and cradled it as if it were a newborn baby. "Thank you so much, Valon." She whispered, as she stared down at the cute animal. "You really didn't have to do that." Her brown eyes turned to gaze at his form, smiling brightly.

A shrug came from the Australian. "Don't worry 'bout it." Deep down, he was pleased that he had made the girl happy with the small gift he just bought for her.

Neither of them knew what was coming next.

A small peck of lips met his cheek. The spiky, brunette stiffened for a second as Serenity gave a quiet apologue. Brown eyes met Sapphire ones, seemingly lost in their own universe.

For once, Valon was actually at lost for words. _Gosh, would this be considered cheating on Mai? Even though we're not officially together?_

Serenity's cheeks reddened as her savior seemed to stare at her, unsure what to do. "S-Shall we get going, Valon? It's almost 2 o'clock and I'm supposed to meet with my brother." Her eyes showed concern as he didn't answer her.

Gently placing her small hand on his upper arm, she couldn't help except notice the muscles underneath the fabric of his jacket. "Valon, are you alright?"

"Huh…?" He suddenly seemed to snap out of his gaze. "Oi, yeah… I'm alright, Serenity. What was it 'at you were sayin' now?" He took a mental note on how she seemed to wilt as he reminded her of what she had said before.

"It's almost 2 o'clock." She muttered, gazing down at the animal still in her arm, slowly pulling her hand away and placing it back against its head – as if giving it support. "I have to meet my brother soon."

"We should get goin' then." He tried to give her a smile, but deep down felt a small pang in his heart at the thought of their time together ending. "After all, we don't want ta keep your brother waitin'."

They started to walk down the block together, as the second hand continued to tick by each second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity sat on the bench, gazing down at the stuffed animal on her lap and smiling softly. Her 'bodyguard' stood behind her, arms crossed and scanning the area for unwanted fellows that were simply hanging about. His eyes took a quick brief look at the clock tower. _Only fifteen more minutes 'til two._

"Why did you come here to Domino, Valon?" Serenity's quiet voice rang through his ears, making the young man turn his attention back to her. "You said you come here to visit, but do you mind me asking why?"

_Do I dare tell 'er the truth? No, course not!_ His inner voice scolded him.

"I came 'ere ta look for someone."

Serenity leaned back against the bench, not turning to face him. "Can I ask who?"

He remained silent for a few more seconds before finally speaking her name, "Mai Valentine."

The Australian seemed surprised when Serenity told him she knew him, but didn't know where her location was. "If I see her, I'll tell her you're looking for her." His mind also noted how she seemed to hang her head slightly in… no… dismay?

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it." Deep down he felt his heart give a tug – one of guilt. _Why do I feel…?_

The wind seemed to blow softly, causing their hair to shift in the wind. Time seemed to continue going by, with or without their permission to do so. It would be almost two, when her brother and friends supposed to meet her.

She abruptly stood and turned to face him. "Thank you again for everything, Valon." Her soft, melodic voice was soothing to the fast beat of his heart. "Maybe we'll bump into each other again." She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself then him. "We're friends now, so we will meet again. I'm sure of it." Yeah, it definitely sounded more reassurance to her then to him.

"… won't we?" She whispered to herself, making him snap.

He suddenly placed his hands on her elbows, pulling her to him – having her knees rest on the bench – and wrapping his arms around her slim form. The Australian rested his chin on top of her head.

"Of course we'll meet again, Serenity." He felt hope take over his heart, wanting to believe that it would come true. "We're friends now; nothin' will change 'at."

She slowly pulled away, but only to have their faces inches apart from another. A genuine smile formed on her pink lips before she slowly connect hers with his.

Neither knew how long they stood their, with their lips connect in a sweet kiss…

… That was, until a shout of protest.

… From a very, very familiar voice that both knew.

Serenity pulled away, glancing over her shoulder to see her loving brother – who didn't look too loving right now.

Valon drew away, staring past Serenity's head and staring at his old enemy – which looked like they were about to become enemies once more.

"Serenity, who do ya think you're kissing?!" Joey came to a pause in mid-run seeing the unforgettable spiky, brunette hair and sapphire eyes. "No…" he shook his head, taking a small step back, "Not you…" He snapped out of it suddenly when he saw his arms around his sister.

His sister seemed confused by this, seeing as Joey seemed to stare at Valon in complete horror. She turned her head to look at Valon – who seemed to be staring at him in the same way.

The blond quickly dashed to his sister's side, grabbing her forearm and yanking her towards him. "What'd ya think you're up to, eh?!" He glared at the accented man, who seemed to frown at this.

"Joey, stop it." Serenity tugged her arm from his grip, giving him a small reassuring smile.

"Serenity, you better have a good explanation about this!" He pointed an accusing finger at Valon.

She and the brunette exchanged a quick glance, before he jumped over the bench and wrapped an arm around her waist – causing her to blush.

"What does it look like, Wheeler?" At this, Serenity's jaw dropped. "Me and your sister are together."

He laughed as Joey fell backwards, in complete shock.

* * *

The End!

... maybe...

I'm thinking of making a sequel for this oneshot. With another oneshot. After all, Valon didn't get rid of the three jerks. So perhaps he and Joey will have to do that. All depends if you all enjoyed it. I hope you guys did.

Yes, I know Valon wouldn't get over Mai so quickly. It just had to work for the story. And I know they wouldn't kiss so suddenly, either, but again it had to work for the story. My beta reader said it was fine, but I'm not sure everyone else in the world thinks so when they read this. Yet thank you so much for taking the time to read it and to those who support me. Feel free to review.


End file.
